Tell me How
by Fr333bird
Summary: Scholarship boy Merlin and well-off Arthur share a room at boarding school. One thing leads to another after lights out. Originally written for Kinkspiration on LJ, but drabbles turned into a story that needed telling. Adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was written for Kinkspiration Round 4 over on LiveJournal. It's my first attempt at writing something in a drabble format, I had fun with it. It was originally intended as a oneshot but it ran away with me, as usual. So is now multichaptered.**

**Thanks to Mamdi for betaing.**

**Warnings: This fic contains boys under the age of eighteen doing dirty things. If this will offend you, stop reading now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

Arthur introduces himself with all the confidence that comes with wealth and good breeding.

"Hi, I'm Arthur Pendragon." He smiles and extends his hand to the gawky new boy who turns and faces Arthur nervously as he bursts into the room on the first day of term.

"Emrys... Merlin." He replies, his hand slender and cool in Arthur's grip. He's all eyes and cheekbones and messy dark hair.

Arthur barks out a surprised laugh. "Merlin - seriously? Jesus, we'll be a fucking laughing stock. Our house master has a strange sense of humour, putting us in together."

Merlin just flushes and turns back to his half-unpacked suitcase.

XOXOX

They couldn't be more different but somehow they get along despite that, or maybe because of it.

Arthur's sporty, popular, rich. The astronomical school fees barely make a ripple in the Pendragon family coffers. He gets by in class but isn't known for being academic. He doesn't need to shine too brightly. Reasonable grades and his rowing prowess will assure him a place at Oxford anyway.

Merlin's a scholarship boy. His single mother would never be able to send him to a school like this otherwise. He's brilliant, but he works hard too. He doesn't take anything for granted.

XOXOX

They bond over weird things. A shared love of chocolate, some crossover in music tastes, an appreciation for the mad humour of Monty Python.

They rarely spend time together during the school day. They aren't taking many of the same subjects for AS level, and Arthur spends most of his time after school training or racing. But in the evenings when they do prep in their room they break up their studying with idle banter.

Arthur finds himself looking forward to that time. Merlin makes him laugh, but he's opinionated too. When their conversations turn to serious topics, Merlin challenges Arthur. He makes him think and question things he's never doubted before.

XOXOX

Boarding school makes privacy impossible.

Arthur hears the rustle of Merlin's sheets at night and the careful huff of his breath. He knows what Merlin's doing, of course. He does it himself most nights too, and assumes that Merlin can't miss the sound of his bed squeaking rhythmically in time with the movement of his hand. They don't talk about it, unlike some of the other boys who do so quite openly.

Sometimes Arthur finds himself listening for Merlin, waiting to hear the surreptitious sounds of skin on skin before he slides his own hand into his pyjama bottoms to curl around his erection.

XOXOX

It was inevitable that it would happen eventually.

Arthur leaves training early. He's pulled a muscle in his thigh and the coach tells him to go back to the house to stretch and rest it.

He doesn't think to knock; it's his room too. He hears loud music coming from inside and expects that he'll find Merlin curled up with a book as usual, or typing on his laptop.

What he actually finds is Merlin with his skinny legs spread on top of his duvet, trousers and pants round his ankles, fisting his cock like he's trying to start a fire while two fingers of his other hand pump in and out of his arse.

XOXOX

Arthur can't tear his eyes away as the door swings shut behind him.

And Merlin doesn't hear him.

He carries on, head thrown back, his ribcage rising and falling as he gasps. His normally pale skin is flushed, the delicate pink extending down from his cheeks to his neck and collar bones.

Arthur knows that he should say something, or turn and leave.

But he can't move.

So he stands there, hard and helpless, as Merlin's body arches, his fingers thrusting deep and stilling their movement as his cock spurts erratically, painting his chest and belly with white stripes.

XOXOX

"Jesus, _fuck, _Emrys..." Arthur finally reacts. His mouth dry, heart pounding.

Merlin's eyes fly open in horror and he snaps his legs together, trying to cover his cock where it lies on his belly, hard and wet.

"Shit! Sorry," he stammers, flushed face turning scarlet. "I didn't think you'd be back for ages."

"I left early," Arthur replies pointlessly, stating the obvious.

He doesn't know what else to say so he grabs his towel and wash bag, using them to cover the tent in his shorts before Merlin notices.

"I'm going for a shower."

XOXOX

Arthur stands under the hot spray, the curtain pulled tight in the communal shower room. He doesn't even try to think of anything other than Merlin as he brings himself off, quickly, urgently.

He reaches around with a tentative finger and circles his hole, and just that small touch is all it takes. His whole body convulses as he comes, his legs trembling, barely keeping him upright as his cock jerks in his hand.

He stays in the shower for a long time, trying to gather his muddled thoughts as the water streams over him.

He has little success.

XOXOX

They deal with it by resolutely pretending that nothing happened.

The atmosphere between them is a little strained for a few days as they both try too hard to act normally around each other. Merlin seems to find it hard to look Arthur in the eye, and Arthur finds it hard to look at Merlin without remembering.

And when he remembers, he gets hard almost immediately. He doesn't understand why, because he's never fancied boys before.

He still listens for the rustle of Merlin's bedclothes after lights out. He fists his own cock and wonders whether Merlin's fingers are in his arse as he touches himself.

XOXOX

One night Arthur's been listening to the soft sounds from Merlin's bed for what feels like ages. He's horny, painfully close, desperate to come but he can't quite get there.

"Do you often do that thing with your fingers?" The words escape before he can stop them, ringing loud in the darkness between them.

He lies, waiting. The room utterly silent as the seconds tick away.

"Yeah," Merlin finally replies. His voice barely more than a whisper. "Don't you?"

"No," Arthur admits. "I never really thought about it."

"I'm doing it now." Arthur hears the rustling sounds resume on the opposite side of the room. "You should try it."

XOXOX

Arthur can't breathe. The knowledge that Merlin's doing _that_, right now, makes him dizzy. He grips his cock harder, slipping his other hand down to cup his balls.

"Tell me how," Arthur's voice is hoarse.

He spreads his legs and waits, hoping.

Finally Merlin speaks. "Lick your fingers first, make them wet. Then just try and relax as you push one in."

Arthur does as he says, it feels strange, unfamiliar. The burning stretch makes him restless, wanting more. He gasps aloud as he pushes in deeper. His cock leaks in his hand.

"Feels good, huh?" Merlin chuckles.

XOXOX

Arthur's tugging on his prick, two fingers pumping slowly in and out of himself. He's so hot inside, so tight.

"Imagine you're trying to touch the base of your cock from the inside," Merlin's voice is breathless, shaky. "Once you find it, you'll know."

Arthur curls his fingers, twisting them experimentally and the shock of sensation makes him whimper.

"Found it then?" Merlin gasps.

"Fuck... yeah," Arthur moans, grazing the spot relentlessly with his fingers on each thrust. "I'm gonna come."

Merlin's answer is a harsh cry and Arthur's cock explodes, pulsing hot and sticky in his hand as his arse spasms around his fingers and his whole body ignites with hot and shameful pleasure.

XOXOX

Arthur lies there; boneless, spent, his thoughts scattered.

As the high of his orgasm passes he feels his cheeks heat with mortification. What the fuck did they just do?

He hears Merlin moving around in the darkness, sitting up, reaching for something on his bedside table, knocking something over. "Bollocks, that was a glass of water. Can I put my light on for a minute?"

"Yeah," Arthur cringes. Not ready to face Merlin without the cover of darkness.

But Merlin jumps out of bed unembarrassed. His arse is small and tight, covered by white briefs. Arthur can't help looking as he kneels down, mops up the spill with a towel.

XOXOX

Crisis averted, Merlin grabs a box of tissues and wipes his hands and belly.

He lifts his head and meets Arthur's eyes. He grins, and chucks the box over to Arthur, who catches them deftly.

"Thanks," he flushes, reaching beneath the duvet to wipe the spunk off his stomach and pull his pants back up.

He balls the dirty tissues up and aims at the bin.

"Nice shot," Merlin nods approvingly.

He gets back into his bed and flips the switch, plunging them back into darkness again.

"Good night." Merlin's voice is light, casual.

Arthur smiles into the darkness. "Night, Merlin." He replies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I needed a break from writing angsty plot in the pornless wilderness of my current WIP. And it's Friday night and I have beer, so I decided to come back to these boys and do some drunk!writing just for the hell of it. **

**People on Twitter egged me on and venis-envy WCed with me. Beckybrit pre-read and sadtomato betaed.**

**This story is mostly sponsored by Budweiser. Apparently I'm very dirty when I'm drunk, this isn't surprising.**

* * *

><p>It soon becomes a habit, but they never talk about it.<p>

At night, when their room is in darkness, Arthur holds his heavy cock in his hand and listens for the sound of movement from Merlin's bed.

He's never sure if Merlin is deliberately just-noisy-enough, whether he actually wants Arthur to hear him every time. He always begins quietly, just the barest brush of skin against starched cotton. Arthur starts to move his hand in time with the sound, reaching down between his legs to circle his hole with spit-slick fingers.

He has to wait to press inside or he'll come too soon.

XOXOXOX

Arthur can always tell when Merlin's getting close because his breathing picks up. It becomes ragged, desperate, and his rhythm starts to falter.

That's when Arthur brings his fingers back to his mouth and makes them good and wet. Then he presses them inside hastily, greedily, relishing the sudden burn as he fills his arse. He twists and pumps them in time with his hand on his cock, in time with Merlin's audible gasps.

And then Arthur always asks the same question.

"_Fuck_, _Merlin_... are you gonna come?"

And Merlin answers with a moan that rips Arthur's climax from his belly and leaves him shattered, spent, speechless.

XOXOXOX

During daylight hours Arthur does a remarkable job of hardly thinking about Merlin. Whatever happens between them in the darkness doesn't spill over into the rest of their lives, and that suits him just fine.

Their paths rarely cross outside of their room.

Arthur's busy with sports and being popular, and generally fitting in.

Merlin's busy studying and hanging out in the library, and going to chess club.

They might have carried on like that indefinitely and Arthur would have been fine with that. But then one Saturday in November, Arthur breaks his wrist in a rugby match against Abingdon School.

XOXOXOX

It's a clean break, so he has it put in plaster and is back at school the same day, with painkillers to take if he needs them.

He's still sweaty from rugby but somehow manages to bathe awkwardly; a shower would have been too much of a challenge.

Merlin is sympathetic and helps him when he gets his arm stuck in the sleeve of his t-shirt when he's getting changed for bed.

The pills that he takes knock Arthur out. If there's any rustling going on on the other side of the room tonight, he's certainly not aware of it.

XOXOXOX

After a couple of days his wrist stops aching, but the cast is a fucking pain in the arse.

Arthur's going mad from lack of exercise, his body used to being _used_. Being incapacitated by injury makes him restless and irritable.

He's grumpy with everyone but Merlin bears the brunt of it. Everything he does seems to irritate Arthur.

They're in their room, doing prep after dinner on Tuesday night. Arthur's wound so tight he feels as though he might snap, like a cable under tension.

He watches Merlin twirling a lock of his hair in his thin, pale fingers as he reads, and he feels the urge to break something.

XOXOXOX

Arthur's hard before he even gets into bed.

He waits until Merlin goes to brush his teeth before changing hurriedly, not wanting Merlin to see the bulge in his underwear, the pent up frustration of days without release.

He climbs under the covers and waits for Merlin to finish faffing around and switch the lights off. He shifts slightly and feels the catch of damp fabric where his cock is already leaking, without him even touching it.

As soon as Merlin's bedside light goes off, Arthur's hand is in his pants, squeezing, gripping, sliding awkwardly. He doesn't even wait to listen out for Merlin tonight, his need is too great.

XOXOXOX

But after five minutes Arthur's almost ready to cry with frustration. He's so fucking close but he can't quite get there.

His right hand is the one that's in plaster and his left hand feels all wrong. He can't get the rhythm right, the twist of his wrist just how he likes it. And to make matters worse he's so used to having his fingers in his arse when he comes he feels empty without that extra sensation.

He's flushed and breathless, his t-shirt soaked with sweat as he chases his elusive climax. He bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from groaning in desperation.

XOXOXOX

Arthur nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears Merlin's voice from across the room.

"For fuck's sake, Arthur, I can't bear to listen to you any longer."

Then comes the sound of Merlin's duvet being thrown off and a thud and a curse as he trips over something in the darkness.

"_Bollocks!_"

More sounds of movement follow and then Merlin's bedside light goes on. He angles it so the light is pointing low, just enough for Arthur to see him by but not enough to make him forget what he needs.

Arthur's hand is still on his cock as Merlin moves across the room towards him.

XOXOXOX

Arthur can't speak.

His throat is closed tight with panic and want. He can barely breathe, let alone find any words.

The bed dips as Merlin sits beside him, his face a pattern of shadows in the dim light.

He doesn't speak.

He pulls the duvet back and looks down to where Arthur's hand is wrapped around his prick. Arthur's eyes drop to Merlin's crotch. He's relieved, yet terrified to see that Merlin's hard too.

"Come on then," Merlin says in a bizarrely matter-of-fact tone. "Let me help you, you idiot."

Arthur finds himself shocked into breathless laughter.

XOXOXOX

The laughter stops when Merlin slaps his hand away and uses his own instead.

It feels so different, yet so utterly, insanely perfect.

Merlin's hand is cool, his fingers slim but strong. He moves it insistently, pulling Arthur's foreskin down with every stroke, thumbing across the wet head of his cock in a way that makes Arthur lose his grip on reality.

Merlin uses his other hand to work Arthur's boxer shorts down low on his hips. He strokes Arthur's balls, rolling them gently between his fingers and thumb.

Arthur's hips jerk up into his touch, but it's still not enough.

XOXOXOX

It's as though Arthur's body knows that Merlin will give him what he _really_ wants, if he holds off long enough.

He looks at Merlin, willing him to know what he needs without words. Merlin's eyes move up from his cock to his face. His lips curve in a sudden smile of understanding.

"Lift up," he says.

And as Arthur obeys, Merlin efficiently works his boxers down and off, untangling them from his ankles and casting them aside.

Half-naked, vulnerable, but too desperate to care anymore, Arthur spreads his legs and tilts his hips up to Merlin, offering himself with no shame.

XOXOXOX

Arthur closes his eyes in expectation and is surprised when he feels Merlin's fingers touching his mouth. His eyes snap open again as he parts his lips and allows Merlin's fingers inside.

They taste slightly salty, unfamiliar.

Merlin stares at Arthur as he sucks on them, his own lips parted. He bites on the lower one and his tongue sweeps across as if to soothe it. Arthur can't keep in the sound that escapes, a stifled moan around Merlin's wet fingers.

Merlin pulls them out slowly while his other hand still moves on Arthur's cock.

Arthur tenses in anticipation.

XOXOXOX

Merlin uses one finger first and it slides in easily, meeting no resistance.

It feels cool and slippery and wonderful and not-quite-enough. Arthur moans and clenches around it.

"More," he says. "I need more."

Another finger presses in beside the first and Merlin's other hand moves faster, but Arthur still can't get there.

"Please!" His voice is broken, catching in his throat as Merlin's hands work on his cock, in his arse.

Merlin's hand withdraws and then pushes back in with more fingers. Arthur doesn't care how many. He's filled, stretched and it's exactly what he needs.

Arthur cries out as he comes, his cock jerking in Merlin's grip, arse spasming around Merlin's fingers.

XOXOXOX

It's such a fucking cliche.

But suddenly Arthur understands what people mean when they say that they see stars. He nearly blacks out with the force of his orgasm, brightness blooming behind his eyelids as he squeezes them shut.

When he comes back to himself he's all ready to feel embarrassed. The shame about what's just happened is lurking at the edges of his consciousness, ready to pounce.

But when he opens his eyes, Merlin's already got his cum soaked hand around his own cock and any thoughts of mortification are obliterated.

"Oh, _fuck_," Arthur gasps. "Let me."

XOXOXOX

He grasps Merlin's cock with his good hand, curling his fingers around it's sticky-wetness.

Merlin makes a keening sound as Arthur grips him tight, finds a rhythm.

"Oh, God!" Merlin moves now, straddling Arthur clumsily as he shoves his pyjama bottoms and pants down around his thighs.

Arthur works Merlin's cock as Merlin licks his fingers, and then reaches round to touch himself.

"_Shit_," Arthur pants, his own cock still hard, arousal spiking again already. "That's so fucking hot. _Fuck_, _Merlin_. I want to see you come."

And Merlin arches, his mouth open, wordless. His whole body shudders as his cock pulses in Arthur's hand.

XOXOXOX

Merlin falls forward onto Arthur's chest, spent, panting.

Somehow their faces are close, too close, and their lips brush. And before Arthur realises what he's doing, he's kissing Merlin, sucking on his lower lip and licking into the heat of his mouth. His good hand is still on Merlin's cock, so he wraps his bad arm around him instead. The weight of the cast makes the movement jerky and awkward but it works.

Merlin kisses him back, with enthusiasm and surprising skill. And when they pull apart, Merlin rests his head on Arthur's chest and sighs with pleasure.

Arthur looks at the ceiling and smiles.

XOXOXOX

Merlin eventually peels himself off and fetches tissues.

They clean up the mess they made, chuckling together.

Arthur feels as though they should be awkward and embarrassed but they aren't. It's just him and Merlin, like they always are together.

Merlin goes back to his own bed and switches his light off again.

"Goodnight, Arthur," he says quietly as he shuffles around, making himself comfortable.

"Night," Arthur replies, then pauses for a moment and adds, "and thanks."

He grins into the darkness, wondering how Merlin will respond.

"Anytime," comes the sleepy reply, making Arthur's grin even wider.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There may be more, but I'm not making any rash promises. But this was awfully fun to drunk!write. I might do it again sometime.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah, I couldn't resist coming back to this one. T****hank you all so much for the reviews/alerts etc. I'm so happy that you all like this little story. I've fallen hard for these boys, they are so much fun to write.  
>Thanks to venis envy for pre-reading and sadtomato for betaing. <strong>

* * *

><p>The night after they touched other for the first time there's a frisson of unspoken tension between them as they go about their ablutions at bedtime.<p>

Arthur's feeling horny, remembering the events of the night before. He wants Merlin's hands on him again, his fingers in him. But he doesn't know how to make it happen, and he's not brave enough to broach the subject.

But Arthur catches Merlin's eyes skimming his bare torso as he strips his uniform off awkwardly, still hampered by the cast, and changes into sleep clothes.

Arthur feels a thrill of hope - that maybe Merlin wants this too.

XOXOXOX

It seems that Merlin does.

When the lights go out and the familiar sounds of not-so-subtle masturbating begin, it's only a few minutes before Merlin's voice cuts through the darkness.

"Do you need any help tonight?"

Arthur's mouth goes dry with anticipation. He tries not to sound too eager as he replies with a breathless, "um... okay."

Merlin doesn't put the light on tonight and he manages to make it across the room without tripping over. He repeats his actions of the night before and Arthur's slightly embarrassed by how quickly he comes, but Merlin doesn't take long either.

XOXOXOX

After that it happens every night.

Merlin comes to Arthur's bed in the darkness and wanks him off with his fingers in Arthur's arse, curling and twisting, driving Arthur insane until he comes, a gasping shuddering mess.

Then it's Merlin's turn.

Arthur loves the sounds that Merlin makes, the soft moans that show he's getting close. And when Arthur feels the throb and pulse of Merlin's cock in his hand and the hot splash of cum between them, he feels a strange kind of desperation.

The kisses they share afterwards are never quite enough, and when Merlin goes back to his own bed Arthur feels bereft.

XOXOXOX

They still don't talk about this thing between them.

They get on as well as ever, sharing jokes, teasing each other, rubbing along as they always have. But there's a new edge there too, the intimacy of their nights spilling over into their daytime habits.

Arthur feels hyper-aware of Merlin on the relatively rare occasions that they're together other than in their room. He's constantly aware of Merlin's presence at meal times, in chapel, in the common room.

And whenever Arthur caves and lets his gaze slide to Merlin, the dark blue eyes of his roommate are almost always looking back at him.

XOXOXOX

"So when does your cast comes off?" Merlin's voice is casual. He doesn't look up from the essay that he's writing.

Arthur feels a shocking jolt in his chest at the words. He's been trying very hard not to think what it might mean for their night time activities when they no longer have an excuse to justify what they've been doing.

"The end of next week," Arthur replies, his eyes fixed on Merlin's hands as he types on his laptop. Merlin's long, pale fingers move rapidly, his bones of his skinny wrists just visible below the tatty sleeves of his school jersey.

XOXOXOX

They don't miss a single night.

Sometimes it seems to Arthur as though maybe the kisses get a little longer, a little more needy each time. But Arthur isn't sure whether the neediness is only coming from him, or if Merlin feels it too.

The night before the cast is due to come off they're both quieter than usual as they do their homework.

Arthur fidgets and doodles in the margin of his notebook, unable to concentrate.

He has that disconcerting feeling of loss that comes near the end of something that's been wonderful, like a holiday that you don't want to be over.

XOXOXOX

Arthur changes for bed while Merlin's in the bathroom, stripping down to his boxer briefs and pulling a favourite old t-shirt over his head.

He passes Merlin in the doorway as he returns. Their eyes lock and Merlin smiles, his cheeks flushing slightly. Arthur grins back, nervous, strangely shy.

"See you in a minute," he mutters, bolting for the relative safety of the communal bathroom down the hallway.

It's mercifully empty. Arthur stares at his reflection as he brushes his teeth, his head tumbling with incoherent thoughts. Merlin is at the forefront of all of them.

XOXOXOX

When Arthur gets back to the room, Merlin's already in bed. He's turned towards the wall, curled around himself, duvet down over his hips.

Arthur can see the bumps of Merlin's spine through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. He feels a sudden urge to peel Merlin's clothing off and trace them with his fingers, to count them with kisses.

Arthur switches off the main light and gets into his own bed. He turns off his bedside light and plunges the room into darkness. Then he slips his hand into his underwear and lets his cock grow in his hand while he waits.

XOXOXOX

Arthur smiles into the darkness as he hears the sound of Merlin's bedclothes being thrown back, the soft pad of his bare feet across the carpet.

He's expecting Merlin to straddle him or settle between his thighs as usual, so Arthur's surprised when Merlin lies beside him instead, sliding his arms tentatively around Arthur as his lips find the skin of Arthur's neck.

Arthur rolls onto his side, aligning their bodies. He feels Merlin's erection pressing against his own. He seeks out Merlin's lips with his, making Merlin yelp as Arthur knocks his ribs with his cast as he pulls him closer.

XOXOXOX

Everything is different tonight.

Merlin's determined, but there's a desperate edge to his kisses. He rolls Arthur onto his back, pinning him to the mattress. His mouth is hot and wet and Arthur feels the rasp of Merlin's stubble on his chin and cheeks.

Merlin's hands are all over him, touching him in places that he's never touched before. His fingers stroke the soft skin of Arthur's belly, sliding his t-shirt up as Arthur's good hand finds Merlin's arse and squeezes tight.

Merlin sits up, pulling off his t-shirt, then reaches for Arthur's.

"Off," his voice is hoarse, but full of confidence.

XOXOXOX

Arthur whimpers helplessly as Merlin licks and sucks at his nipples while his hands slide over Arthur's abdomen, over his hips, down his thighs. Then they find their way back up, so close to where Arthur wants them to be.

But Merlin's mouth moves lower, his tongue circling Arthur's navel, tickling the hairs below and Arthur's hips curve up reflexively. Wanting, needing.

Nothing could have prepared Arthur for the first shock of Merlin's hot mouth around the head of his cock.

No one has ever done this to Arthur before and it's fucking incredible.

He twists his good hand into the duvet, trying desperately not to come yet.

XOXOXOX

When he feels Merlin slip one of his fingers into his mouth alongside Arthur's cock, Arthur knows his time is nearly up. But he's not going to object.

The wet finger pressing into his arse is all it takes.

Arthur gasps out a warning and fights the urge to buck into Merlin's mouth as his cock explodes and spills. Arthur's whole body is wracked with spasms that go on for what feels like ages.

He's dimly aware of Merlin coughing and spluttering a little as he swallows.

"Sorry," Arthur mutters, feeling responsible.

"It's okay," Merlin sounds amused. "I've just never done that before."

XOXOXOX

Arthur grabs Merlin with his good arm and pulls him up to lie beside him again.

"Thank you," he murmurs and kisses Merlin, hard and deep.

He can taste himself in Merlin's mouth, on his tongue. It's weird and kind of wonderful.

But Arthur's not sure he's ready to reciprocate.

So instead, he reaches for Merlin's prick with his good hand, pushing his underwear down and curling his fingers around it.

Tonight Arthur kisses Merlin while he strokes him, and Merlin kisses him back. His hands tangle in Arthur's hair as he gasps and comes, his teeth pressing painfully against Arthur's shoulder as his body shudders and quakes.

XOXOXOX

Merlin eventually peels himself away from Arthur and goes to fetch tissues.

Arthur blinks in the sudden light from his bedside lamp, the intimacy of the darkness vanishing at the flip of the switch. He feels exposed and vulnerable as he wipes Merlin's cum off his belly. He pulls his underwear up and grabs his discarded t-shirt.

Merlin sits on the edge of Arthur's bed after he's cleaned himself up. He chucks his balled up tissues at the bin but they miss.

Merlin pauses for a moment, as though he's about about to say something, but then appears to think better of it and stands up.

XOXOXOX

Arthur's hand shoots out and grabs Merlin's bony wrist before he realises what he's doing.

Merlin turns to look at him, his eyes questioning, the curl of a smile on his lips.

"Stay?" Arthur mutters, his face flaming and his heart pounding as he shuffles over to make space for Merlin in his bed.

Merlin's tentative smile turns wider, warmer as he climbs back in.

They snuggle awkwardly, a squashed tangle of long limbs in the small bed. Arthur reaches to turn out the lamp again, needing the darkness to make him brave.

He pulls Merlin closer, breathing in the warm scent of his hair.

XOXOXOX

"I was thinking..." Arthur begins, then flounders, feeling panicky.

"You want to watch that," Merlin's voice is amused.

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Ha ha."

"Well?" Merlin asks, his voice serious now.

Arthur takes a deep breath and blurts it out. "I thought that maybe... even when my cast is gone, we could still do this... if you want?"

There's a short pause that feels endless to Arthur.

"Okay," Merlin replies, voice cheerful. "Sounds good to me."

Arthur feels an embarrassingly huge grin spread across his face in the darkness as he tightens his good arm around Merlin.

"Good," Arthur clears his throat. "Glad that's settled then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes of course there'll be more. I'm having way too much fun to stop here, and so are the boys. Plus think how much fun they'll be able to have once Arthur has the use of both hands again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Damn these boys. They've taken residence in my brain and I don't seem to be able to write anything else at the moment. So I figure I might as well keep writing and try and exorcise the little blighters.**

**This is unbetaed so any mistakes are all mine.**

* * *

><p>At first, Arthur's wrist is sore and stiff when the cast comes off. But as the days pass it gets stronger. Within a week or so it's almost back to normal.<p>

The first night that he manages to bring Merlin to orgasm without Merlin needing to take over from him to give his wrist a break, Arthur feels triumphant. The feeling of Merlin coming apart around his fingers, under his hand makes Arthur surge with pride and power.

He catches the sounds that Merlin makes with his mouth, kissing him as he gasps and moans while his cock empties into the grip of Arthur's fist.

XOXOXOX

They still don't talk openly about what they're doing, but they keep on doing it.

They are bolder with each other, their hands and mouths more certain as they learn each other's bodies by touch and taste in the darkness.

Despite his nerves the first time he tries it, Arthur quickly finds that he loves to suck on Merlin's cock. The warm weight on his tongue and the stretch of his lips around it feel right in a way that he could never explain.

When Merlin comes in his mouth it takes him a little by surprise, but he soon learns to swallow like a pro.

XOXOXOX

They become more comfortable, more familiar with each other's bodies as the days pass. Everything they do together feels amazing. Merlin's like a drug, Arthur doesn't think he could ever tire of touching him, kissing him, tasting him.

But wonderful though Merlin's fingers are, Arthur wants more.

He's been watching gay porn online, finding free clips and looking at what the actors do together. He wants Merlin to fuck him like that, to push his cock in Arthur's arse and fuck him hard until he comes - until they both come.

But he's not brave enough to broach the subject.

XOXOXOX

Merlin stays in Arthur's bed every night now. It's mid December and the boarding house is freezing. Arthur sleeps curled tight around Merlin's skinny frame, they fit together perfectly.

They always set an alarm to wake them before the housemaster does his morning rounds, knocking on each door to make sure his charges are up and dressing, ready for breakfast.

Arthur never wants Merlin to go.

He tightens his arms around Merlin and grumbles, not awake enough to feel self-conscious about being clingy. But Merlin extracts himself gently, chuckling. He always drops a soft kiss on Arthur's sleep-warm cheek before he leaves.

XOXOXOX

It gets harder to hide their connection.

Arthur worries that his feelings must be there for all to see whenever he looks at Merlin, or exchanges a few casual words with him.

One night they're in the TV room, on one of the ratty old sofas, and Gwaine squeezes on the end, making Arthur budge up close to Merlin so that their thighs are pressed together. Arthur realises that this is the first time he's ever been so close to Merlin when they haven't been in bed together.

His cheeks flame and his body stiffens uncomfortably. He catches Gwaine looking at him curiously.

XOXOXOX

"You really drew the short straw getting Emrys as your roommate," Gwaine says casually as he towels himself dry in the locker room after rugby training. "He's boring."

Arthur looks up sharply, the words stinging. "You don't even know him," he says, trying carefully to keep his voice mild.

"What's to know?" Gwaine's voice is dismissive. "He's just a geeky scholarship boy. Are you trying to tell me he's got hidden depths?"

"He's a good bloke," Arthur shrugs. "And you're a shallow, elitist twat."

He gets a wet towel chucked at his head for that. But once they stop fighting and swapping good-natured insults the subject is mercifully dropped.

XOXOXOX

Arthur finds himself watching Merlin whenever they're in their room alone together. He feels like a creepy stalker but he can't stop looking.

Arthur's entranced by Merlin's contrasts.

The pale skin below the strands of dark hair that cling to the nape of his neck. The full softness of his lips amid the sharp angles of his face. The lean grace of his body in repose compared to the gangly awkwardness when he moves.

Arthur longs to sit on the bed beside Merlin while they do their homework, to touch him, to kiss him. But he's afraid of pushing the clearly defined boundaries of their unspoken relationship.

XOXOXOX

Merlin creeps into Arthur's mind constantly.

Thinking about Merlin gives Arthur a warm curl of happiness in his chest, but it's always tempered by a twist of anxiety.

What if someone were to find out about them, about what they do together?

The thought of anything coming between them makes Arthur feel sick. But he has no idea what Merlin thinks about any of it.

Would he care if people knew? Would he care if it stopped?

Arthur knows he's not ready to be open about this 'thing' between them, but he'd like to know if it matters to Merlin as much as it does to him.

XOXOXOX

Arthur comes back early from a training session at the gym. His wrist started to ache on the rowing machine so the coach told him to call it a night.

When he enters their room Merlin's lying on his bed, his laptop by his side. He slams it shut, a guilty flush colouring his cheeks.

"What were you watching?" Arthur grins knowingly.

"Nothing."

Even the tips of Merlin's ears are red. Arthur eyes drop to Merlin's crotch, he's unmistakably hard but his trousers are still fastened. He must have just been getting started.

"Show me," Arthur sits on the bed beside him, feeling reckless.

XOXOXOX

They sit side by side, the laptop a barrier between them as they watch the slightly blurry video on the screen.

Arthur's eyes are fixed on the boys on the screen as they kiss, touch, suck. But the sound is down low and all he hears is the soft catch of Merlin's breathing.

When one of the boys licks the other one's arse Arthur can't stop himself from palming his cock through his clothes. He's achingly hard.

He hears the rustle of fabric, and a quick glance shows him that Merlin's doing the same. Arthur's cock twitches when he hears the sound of Merlin's zip.

XOXOXOX

They know that this is risky. At this time of day anyone could barge in; their friends don't always bother to knock.

But they do it anyway.

They wank, side by side, watching the boys fucking on the screen. The camera shows a close up shot as the top pulls his cock right out before plunging back inside and Arthur gasps aloud. He's too close to be embarrassed. He knows that Merlin's watching him now, not the screen. He pumps harder, faster and spills onto his hand and belly with a groan.

Then he watches Merlin as he comes too, head thrown back, eyes scrunched shut.

XOXOXOX

That night when Merlin goes down on Arthur he fingers him as usual. But then Merlin licks and sucks on Arthur's balls and trails his tongue back further, tracing the sensitive seam behind.

When Merlin's tongue replaces his fingers and Arthur feels the hot squirmy lap of it against his hole, his whole body quakes with the sensation. He moans, desperate, wanting.

Merlin wraps his fingers around Arthur's prick and tugs rhythmically while his tongue works, hot and insistent.

"Oh, God..." Arthur's voice rasps in his throat. "I want you to fuck me!"

Merlin groans and pumps harder, his tongue pushing inside as Arthur arches and comes, biting his fist to stifle his cries.

XOXOXOX

Later, when they're lying, sated and sleepy, Merlin's voice breaks the companionable silence.

"Did you mean it?" he asks. "Do you really want me to fuck you? I mean... we could try that soon, if you wanted."

Arthur blushes but realises how ridiculous this is. He's just had Merlin's tongue in his arse, he should really be able to man the fuck up and talk to him about having sex.

"Yes," he murmurs against the warm skin of Merlin's neck. "I want to." Just the thought of having Merlin's cock inside him makes his spent prick start to fill again. "I really want to."

"Okay," Merlin replies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The boys will need to go shopping for lube before they can take things any further. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: These boys are in my head 24-7. It's unhealthy, I am aware of this but I can't bring myself to care too much.**

* * *

><p>"I'm not going in there on my own," Merlin frowns, bottom lip pouting.<p>

"But we can't go in there _together_ to buy it," Arthur hisses, irate. "Anyone could see us."

"We're not in uniform and we're not very likely to see anyone we know in Tesco," Merlin points out. "Anyway, it's for both of us to use, so it's only fair."

"Fuck," Arthur groans, blushing already and they're not even in the sodding shop yet. But he knows Merlin's right, so he takes a deep breath and marches in, head held high.

Thank fuck for self-service checkouts. At least they won't have to actually _speak_ to anyone.

XOXOXOX

"Which should we get?" Arthur mutters, horrified by the whole experience.

Merlin shrugs. "Well... I don't like the taste of strawberries anyway, so unless you particularly fancy the one that makes your arse tingle, I think the plain one will be just fine."

Arthur winces. "For fuck's sake will you keep your voice down."

He catches the amused eye of a woman a couple of yards down the aisle, browsing the vitamin supplements. She looks away hurriedly.

Merlin speaks again. "We need condoms too, unless you've already got some?"

Arthur's cheeks flame as he shakes his head.

_Fucking hell, this had better be worth it._

XOXOXOX

The shopping ordeal over, they walk back to school together. It's bitterly cold this afternoon and the wintry sky is already getting dark.

They laugh and joke as usual but Arthur feels nervous, self-conscious about being out in public with Merlin, as though everyone can tell what they're planning just by looking at them.

As they walk back through the grounds to their boarding house they pass Gwaine and Percival.

"Been into town, boys?" Gwaine greets them with a grin. "Get anything good?"

Arthur grips their purchases tight in his pockets, not daring to meet Merlin's eyes as he shrugs.

"Nothing exciting."

XOXOXOX

"Have you had sex with anyone before?"

The sudden question from Merlin sends Arthur's pen shooting across his Biology notes as he jumps in surprise. He looks up to meet Merlin's dark blue gaze, patches of bright colour on his pale cheekbones.

"No," Arthur answers honestly. "Have you?"

"Nope," Merlin grins, looking relieved. "I've never really done anything apart from what I've done with you."

This bit of information makes Arthur glad. He doesn't like to think of anyone else touching Merlin.

"Same here," he smiles back. "I mean... I've groped a couple of girls at parties but nothing like what we do."

XOXOXOX

Later that evening Arthur leaves the room for a shower while Merlin's engrossed on his laptop.

When he returns to their room the door's ajar.

Instead of Merlin, he finds Gwaine in there. Merlin's laptop is still open on his bed and Gwaine is leaning over it, a look of horrified amusement on his face.

He jumps and looks guilty when he sees Arthur come in, but his grin persists. "Look," he says conspiratorially, gesturing at the open laptop.

Arthur feels as though he's been doused in icy water, dizzy, slightly breathless. He moves closer and looks at the screen.

XOXOXOX

He's expecting porn, but the screen is full of text rather than images. He leans in to see better.

"Fuck," he mutters, palms sweating.

"It seems your roommate's a shirt-lifter, mate," Gwaine chuckles as Arthur reads the title at the top of the page.

_Gay Sex Guide - How to Top._

"Fuck," Arthur repeats, feeling trapped like a rabbit in headlights. He has no idea how to deal with this.

"I can't wait to tell Percy, he owes me a tenner now. I always reckoned Merlin swung that way."

"No!" Arthur's voice comes out louder than he intended. "You can't tell anyone!"

XOXOXOX

Gwaine stares at him.

Arthur's face feels as though it's about to burst into flames. But he holds Gwaine's gaze, squaring his shoulders and setting his jaw.

It's almost amusing watching the shocked realisation dawn on Gwaine's face. Except it isn't. Because Arthur's shitting himself, because Gwaine _knows_, and Arthur isn't ready for anyone to know.

"You..." Gwaine croaks "... and Merlin?"

Arthur answers with a curt nod, unable to find any words.

"And he's going to... _you're_ going to..." Gwaine gestures at the laptop.

Arthur nods again.

"Fuck me!" Gwaine laughs, a surprised release of sound, and his choice of words makes Arthur snort too, feeling slightly hysterical.

XOXOXOX

"How long's it been going on?" Gwaine sounds incredulous.

Arthur's legs feel wobbly now the surge of adrenaline is ebbing away. He sits on the edge of Merlin's bed and puts his head in his hands.

"A few weeks," he answers, looking at the texture of the carpet by his feet.

Gwaine sits beside him and is quiet for a moment. "So, is it serious?"

Arthur sighs, "I don't know... we haven't really talked. I've no idea how he feels about anything."

"How do you feel about it?"

Arthur takes a shaky breath but answers clearly. "It really matters to me."

XOXOXOX

A shocked gasp from the doorway makes Arthur's head snap up.

Merlin's standing there, his usually pale face utterly drained of colour. His eyes flit between the open laptop and Gwaine like a hunted animal seeking escape.

"I won't say anything," Gwaine's voice is uncharacteristically gentle as he stands to leave. "I'm sorry I snooped, Merlin, I just came in to borrow a calculator and it was open."

Gwaine closes the door behind him and Merlin takes his place beside Arthur, perched on the edge of the bed.

They stare at each other for a long moment.

"It matters to me too," Merlin whispers, and then he kisses Arthur, his lips soft and sweet.

XOXOXOX

The words don't come easily. But they try.

They wait until after the housemaster's done his evening rounds and then they lie in Arthur's bed and talk for a while.

They both admit that this 'thing' is important to them and that it's more than just sex.

But they agree to try and keep it to themselves - and Gwaine - for now.

They don't want to deal with the whole enormous can of worms that would be opened if they let their relationship become public knowledge. Apart from anything else they'd be moved to different rooms immediately and neither of them wants to be separated.

XOXOXOX

When they're done talking they hold and kiss each other for a long time.

Usually they rush to take each other's clothes off, to make each other come. But tonight they take it slowly.

They keep a dim light on, angled away from the bed, just enough to see by.

When the kisses start to get hotter, more urgent, Arthur pulls away and rummages in the drawer beside his bed.

He presses the lube and a condom into Merlin's hands.

"Are you sure?" Merlin looks nervous, his usual confidence deserting him.

"Absolutely," Arthur grins. "I know you've done your research, I'm in good hands."

XOXOXOX

Arthur kneels while Merlin fingers him. The lube is slippery, way better than spit, but the shock of the cold dribble of it on his arse makes Arthur yelp and Merlin giggle at his reaction.

Arthur doesn't touch his cock while Merlin fucks him open with his fingers, he's wound so tight he's afraid he might come too soon.

His cock drips pre-cum, a thin strand stretching down onto the bed beneath him, he watches it until it breaks, moaning at the feeling of Merlin's fingers inside him.

When Merlin removes his fingers and slides the head of his cock repeatedly over Arthur's hole, Arthur's legs tremble and he pushes back, desperate.

"Merlin... please!"

XOXOXOX

He hears the sound of the condom wrapper and muttered cursing.

"Fucking stupid thing," Merlin sounds flustered. "It's way harder than putting it on a banana."

Arthur chuckles. "Give it to me," he turns and takes the condom from Merlin, holding it up to the light to check it's not inside out.

His hands shake a little as he rolls it down Merlin's length.

"All ready," he announces. "How do you want to do this?"

"I want to be able to see your face," Merlin replies.

"Okay," Arthur lies back and spreads his thighs wide as Merlin smiles down at him.

XOXOXOX

It's easier than Arthur expected.

Merlin goes slowly, pushing Arthur's legs back and tilting his hips. He inches his way inside, his eyes fixed on Arthur's face the whole time, making sure that he's okay.

He's more than okay.

Merlin's cock is smoother than his fingers. It slides in with little resistance, yet stretches him deliciously, soothing the restless, achy need to be filled.

When Merlin's all the way inside, Arthur reaches for him, pulls him down, kisses him desperately, wanting to be connected to him in every way.

And when Merlin starts to move, Arthur moans into Merlin's mouth and kisses him harder.

XOXOXOX

It's perfectly imperfect.

They're both a little awkward, their rhythm unsteady at first. Once or twice Merlin pulls out too far and has to fumble around to get back in.

It doesn't last very long, but neither of them cares. Arthur loses himself in the glorious push-pull of Merlin's cock, arching up to meet his thrusts.

Too breathless to kiss, they mouth at any skin they can reach now. Arthur tastes the salt of Merlin's sweat on his tongue and his fingers lose their grip on Merlin's hip, his skin slick.

"_Oh, God... Arthur_," Merlin fucks him harder. "Are you close?"

XOXOXOX

"Touch me," Arthur pleads.

He wants Merlin to make him come.

He digs his fingers into Merlin's buttocks, clutching, making him go deeper-faster-harder.

Merlin takes Arthur's cock and fists him frantically. Arthur's wet and slippery in Merlin's hand, sliding easily into the tight grip of his fist.

It only takes a few strokes before Arthur's whole body bucks helplessly as he comes and comes, erupting in sticky streams between them as his mouth opens soundlessly, eyes clenched shut.

"_Oh, fuck_," Merlin groans, and Arthur opens his eyes to watch Merlin tense and shudder above him as he comes too, thrusting deep and stilling as his cock spills.

XOXOXOX

Afterwards they lie together, in a warm sleepy tangle under Arthur's duvet.

They kiss again, and smile a lot and Arthur realises how fucking happy Merlin makes him. So he tells him.

Merlin smirks and teases him for being a soft git.

But then he kisses Arthur and tells him that feels the same.

When they're done with the talking - which they're still a bit crap at to be honest - they carry on with the kissing until they're ready to sleep.

As Arthur curls himself around Merlin and snuggles in for the night, he grins and whispers.

"I'm so glad I didn't end up sharing a room with Gwaine this year."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This feels like a natural stopping point so the regular updates will probably stop now. But I have vague plans for an epilogue. And who knows? Maybe I'll be inspired to do outtakes/future takes. I think the boys could use some more exploration.**


	6. Part 2:  chapter 1

**A/N: As promised, here's a little glimpse into these boys' future. This story seems to be shaping up into something that feels like two parts. From this chapter onwards it's almost like a sequel to the first part but I've kept it as one story so that noone who has it on alert will miss out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

**20 months later**

Arthur's woken by the beautiful, but rather strident song of the blackbirds welcoming the dawn.

He groans and pulls his pillow over his ears, wishing that he'd shut his window before he went to sleep. But his room was stuffy from the summer heat and he needed the air. He probably would have woken early anyway today. It was hard enough going to sleep at all, knowing that his A' Level results would land on his doormat in the morning.

If he and Merlin get the grades they're hoping for then they'll both be going up to Oxford in October.

XOXOXOX

He's too nervous to eat breakfast, even though he knows he's almost bound to get the grades he needs - Oxford don't set the bar too high for people with Arthur's rowing ability. And Merlin should be a dead cert too, he was predicted A stars across the board. But this knowledge still doesn't stop the nagging anxiety in the pit of Arthur's stomach.

When the post finally comes Arthur tears into the envelope with trembling fingers. It takes a few seconds for the words on the page to register, and when they do he sags with relief.

He's in.

XOXOXOX

The first person he texts is Merlin: _I'm in, call me when you know_

The reply is immediate: _Congrats! and will do, talk later_

The second person he texts is his father: _I got what I needed._

Arthur's phone stays resolutely silent. His father's working away in London this week and is probably in a meeting. Arthur knows that he'll be pleased, but it's only what he would have been expecting for his son.

Arthur's still not hungry so he dresses and heads to the gym in the basement, keeping his phone in his pocket while he works off some stress on the treadmill.

XOXOXOX

When his phone rings Arthur's fingers slip on the touch screen in his eagerness, damp with sweat.

"Merlin," he answers breathlessly, "well?"

There's a pause that seems interminable, a soft huff of breath before Merlin replies.

"I'm in too."

Arthur can hear the happiness in Merlin's voice and imagines the familiar smile that will be spreading across his boyfriend's pale features as he speaks. Arthur's own face splits into a huge grin, excitement and joyous relief blooming in his chest.

"That's brilliant." It feels like a huge weight has been lifted. "That's fucking excellent news!"

They'll be going up to Oxford together.

XOXOXOX

"Can you come and visit?" Arthur asks. He's back in his room, showered and finally fed, talking to Merlin on Skype. "My dad's away all week so I'm on my own in the house."

"I'm not sure," Merlin frowns. "Maybe? I'll have to see if I can swap some shifts at the pub with Will and Freya. I expect they'll cover for me if I ask them nicely. When do you want me?"

"All the time," Arthur smirks suggestively and Merlin chuckles. "But whenever - preferably soon. I'm bored and I miss you."

"Are you pouting, Arthur?" Merlin teases.

"Maybe a little."

XOXOXOX

Arthur's excitement mounts as he waits on the platform for Merlin. Typically his train is delayed, but only by ten minutes or so. He waits with his hands in his pockets, trying to control the urge to pace restlessly.

He's missed Merlin so much this holiday. He's used to living with him, sharing a room, sharing a bed. Being apart is shockingly hard and it's been weeks since term ended. He craves Merlin like a drug - the touch of his hands and lips, the scent of his skin. But most of all, Arthur just misses being with him. He feels adrift without him.

XOXOXOX

They managed to keep their relationship a closely guarded secret while they were still at school. Gwaine, true to his word, never told a soul. Eventually Arthur and Merlin felt able to tell a handful of others that they trusted. If any of the masters ever suspected they never said anything, and Arthur and Merlin were always utterly discreet outside the privacy of their room.

They always talked about coming out once they left school but they haven't discussed it since term ended. Arthur's apprehensive but he knows he'll have to face it at some point if he wants to stay with Merlin - and he does.

XOXOXOX

As the train screeches to a lumbering halt and the doors slide open Arthur's eyes seek Merlin out. The crowd thins and Arthur spots him, gawky and grinning, rucksack slung on one shoulder.

"Hi," Arthur grins back.

They've never shown each other any physical affection in public before. But free from the constraints of school Arthur feels bold, so he pulls Merlin into an awkward hug. Merlin hugs him back briefly and Arthur's nose brushes his neck.

Arthur inhales warm, clean Merlin and longs to kiss him right there on the platform. But he's not sure if Merlin wants him to.

XOXOXOX

The ten minute car journey feels like ten hours.

While they chat about their holidays so far and families and mutual friends, all Arthur can think about is getting Merlin behind closed doors and stripping him naked as soon as is humanly possible.

He adjusts his swelling prick in his jeans as he drives and he catches Merlin glancing down at the movement.

Merlin's hand finds Arthur's leg and his fingers creep up, brushing against the hard line of Arthur's erection.

"_Mer_-lin," Arthur growls. "If I crash the car my dad will go ballistic"

But Merlin doesn't take his hand away.

XOXOXOX

They barely make it through the front door before they're tearing at each other's clothes, breathless, impatient, demanding. It's all hot desperate kisses and grasping hands.

They end up fucking on the stairs with their trousers bunched around their ankles, Merlin's backpack abandoned beside them after it's been ransacked for lube. They don't use condoms anymore.

Merlin fingers Arthur open until he's begging, and then rewards him with the hot slide of his cock.

Arthur comes embarrassingly quickly, catching his spunk in his hand to save the dark red carpet.

Merlin follows just seconds later, hips hitching as he cries out Arthur's name.

XOXOXOX

The second time is in Arthur's bed.

It's soft and gentle, with whispered words of desire and love. They touch and kiss each other all over, reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies, finding all their favourite bits.

They're face to face, staring into each other's eyes as Merlin pushes slowly into Arthur's hole, already stretched and slick with Merlin's cum.

They kiss, hot and wet, as they move together in a perfect rhythm. And when they come, they come together - clenching and shuddering in simultaneous ecstasy.

They lie in silence afterwards. Words seem unnecessary; their bodies have said everything that they needed the other to hear.

XOXOXOX

Later in the shower they wash each other carefully, enjoying the wet slickness of their skin and the wonderful intimacy of being able to do this for each other.

They kiss under the spray, eyes closed as the warm water streams over them.

Afterwards they pull on t-shirts and boxers and wander down to the kitchen in search of food.

Arthur cooks pasta and heats up sauce from a jar, while Merlin grates a mountain of cheese. When Arthur dishes up he gives Merlin a huge helping, joking about him needing to keep his strength up.

Merlin grins, and doesn't argue.

XOXOXOX

Later they're lying tangled on the sofa, watching old episodes of Doctor Who.

"I told Mum," Merlin says suddenly, twisting around in Arthur's arms to look at him.

Arthur doesn't need to ask _what_ Merlin told her. "And?" he prompts.

"She's fine about it. She was a bit surprised when I told her how long we've been together and how serious we are. But actually I think she was pleased that I'm in a relationship and won't be hitting all the gay clubs in Oxford pulling random strangers."

Arthur laughs, but he's not sure what else to say. He feels as though the ball is in his court now.

XOXOXOX

Two episodes later, Merlin breaks the silence again.

"I don't mind whether you tell your Dad or not, you know. It's totally up to you and there's no rush."

He's lying in front of Arthur, his back flush against Arthur's chest, wrapped tight in his arms and Arthur can't see Merlin's expression.

"I know," Arthur hugs Merlin tighter, feeling the bones of his ribs and burying his nose in the messy dark hair. "But I want to get it over with. It'll be okay. I mean, he won't pop open the champagne or anything but I don't think he'll freak out."

XOXOXOX

Arthur loses count of how many times they come while Merlin's staying. But it's safe to say that they definitely make the most of the time available. They also make the most of the privacy, having sex on or up against what feels like every available surface in the house.

"I'm going to have to eat dinner with my father off this tomorrow night you realise," Arthur pants as Merlin pins him down on the kitchen table, his legs bent up on Merlin's shoulders.

Merlin grins and thrusts into him so hard that the legs scrape across the tiled floor. "Well I hope you'll be thinking of me."

XOXOXOX

"I'll come and visit soon," Arthur promises as they wait for Merlin's train.

"Good," Merlin smiles. "Now that Mum knows you're my boyfriend she's desperate to meet you properly."

They're standing on the platform, close to each other but not quite touching. Arthur feels the imminent loss of Merlin like a punch in the gut. He wants to wrap his arms around him and beg him to stay longer. But Merlin needs to work this weekend, and Arthur needs to face his father and be honest with him.

The metal tracks begin to sing, heralding the arrival of the train.

XOXOXOX

"Thanks for having me," Merlin smirks, the pun clearly intentional.

Arthur snorts but then turns serious. "I'll miss you," he looks into Merlin's dark blue eyes.

The train doors slide open with a hiss and people start to spill off the train, as those waiting to board stand aside to let them pass.

"I should go..." Merlin gestures with his head.

Arthur stops him, wrapping his arms around him, rucksack and all and pressing his lips to Merlin's. Merlin's lips part as he smiles in surprise and kisses him back, his free hand cupping Arthur's cheek, fingers sliding into his hair.

XOXOXOX

When Arthur releases him, Merlin's mouth is wet and his cheeks are flushed. They stare at each other, oblivious of the crowd streaming around them.

"I love you." Arthur says, marvelling at speaking the words out loud, in public.

"I love you too," Merlin grins and leans in brushing his lips over Arthur's one last time before he has to board the train.

Arthur watches, bereft, as it pulls away.

As he turns to leave, his phone buzzes in his pocket.

_Miss you already, I'll see you soon x_

Happiness curls in Arthur's chest.

_Definitely x,_ he replies, smiling as he hits send.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was supposed to be an epilogue but actually it feels like part one of a sequel. Oh well.**


	7. Part 2:  chapter 2

**A/N: This is set shortly after the last part - so it's still summer holidays for the boys. **

**Thanks to Beckybrit for pre-reading and catching a particularly amusing typo.**

* * *

><p>"How can you be sure?" Uther frowns in displeasure as he stares across the table at Arthur, his half-finished meal lying forgotten on his plate. "You're telling me you've never really had a girlfriend. So how can you be sure that you're gay?"<p>

Arthur meets his gaze square on, refusing to back down in the face of his father's disapproval.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" He raises his eyebrows at his father. "So how do you know that you're straight?" Uther's scowl deepens, and he looks as though he's about to reply but Arthur persists, setting his jaw stubbornly. "I just know."

XOXOXOX

"You're not the first boy to mess around with a friend at school you know, Arthur." Uther says a little later as he puts his knife and fork together in the middle of his empty plate.

Arthur's still pushing his food around, not really hungry anymore. "It's not like that," he says calmly, cutting into a piece of meat with unnecessary force.

"It doesn't have to mean anything," Uther continues as though Arthur hasn't spoken.

Arthur takes a deep breath. "But it _does_ mean something. It's been going on for nearly two years, Father and I love him. You're just going to have to deal with it."

XOXOXOX

"It's like he's just ignoring it," Arthur sighs, frustrated. He's lying on his back in bed, staring at the ceiling as he talks to Merlin. "It's been the elephant in the room ever since I told him last weekend. It's as though he thinks it's just going to go away if he pretends it's not happening."

Merlin's silent for a moment. But just knowing that he's there, listening, makes Arthur feel better. "Can you come and visit next week? Mum's been badgering me about it."

Arthur smiles. "Yeah, that would be great. Dad's going to be in London again then anyway."

XOXOXOX

Merlin's mum greets Arthur with a warm hug, welcoming him to their home, insisting that he calls her Hunith when he tries to call her Mrs Emrys.

"I'm a Miss anyway dear," she grins conspiratorially, "but Hunith is better anyway." She turns to Merlin. "Take Arthur up and show him your room." She smiles at Arthur again. "I'm afraid we don't have a spare room but I thought you'd rather be in together anyway." Her voice is matter of fact.

Arthur grins back, overwhelmed by her easy acceptance of their relationship. "Thanks." He hefts his bag onto his shoulder and follows Merlin up the stairs.

XOXOXOX

Merlin's room is small and cramped. Bookshelves line the walls and his narrow bed is under the window. There's a folded up camp bed at the foot of it.

Merlin gestures to it. "Mum made me get it out just in case... mainly because the bed's so small. But I told her we wouldn't need it."

Arthur flushes. "And she really won't mind if I don't use it?"

"Nope," Merlin grins advancing on Arthur and taking his bag. He drops it on the floor, so he can wind his arms around Arthur's neck. "I told her we're used to sharing a tiny bed at school."

XOXOXOX

After eating dinner with Hunith, Arthur and Merlin go to the local for a couple of pints.

"I want you to meet my friends," Merlin takes Arthur's hand as they walk down the road. "We don't have to stay too long."

Will and Freya have known Merlin since they were at primary school.

"I always knew he was gay," Freya grins at Arthur. "He never once tried to slip me the tongue when we used to play spin the bottle at parties."

Will puts his arm around Freya and pulls her close, rubbing his nose on her cheek and making her giggle. "Whereas I always did."

XOXOXOX

Merlin sits close to Arthur on the bench seat in the pub, much closer than he needs to. Arthur feels the warmth of Merlin's thigh next to his own and their elbows knock companionably as they drink their beer and chat with Merlin's friends.

At some point Merlin's hand finds its way to Arthur's thigh.

A little later Arthur's hand joins it, and he twines their fingers together, squeezing gently. Merlin turns and they smile at each other briefly.

They hold hands for the rest of the evening. Arthur loses track of the conversation as Merlin traces tiny circles onto Arthur's palm with his fingertips.

XOXOXOX

They walk back to Merlin's place slowly, hand in hand, pausing occasionally to kiss in the pools of darkness between the orange glow of the streetlights.

They kiss again on the doorstep, more urgently now, tongues pushing into each other's mouths, hands grabbing and pulling each other close. Merlin's breathless as he fumbles with his key, giggling as Arthur gropes his arse, sliding his hands into Merlin's underwear and squeezing.

"Shh!" he reprimands - although technically he's the one making the noise. "Mum's bound to be in bed by now, she has to leave for work early."

They creep in quietly, heading straight upstairs.

XOXOXOX

Merlin lets Arthur use the bathroom first.

When Merlin goes out to take his turn, Arthur strips quickly. He debates keeping on his underwear but decides against it; he has plans that involve nudity and sees no point in making things more complicated.

He pulls the duvet up over his hips and lies and waits, stroking his stiffening cock under the covers while he listens to the sounds of the taps running in the bathroom, the flush of the toilet.

When Merlin returns his eyes fall to the rustling movement of Arthur's hand and he smirks.

"Starting without me?"

XOXOXOX

Merlin switches the light off and they lie in bed in the dark. It feels cramped and slightly illicit and wonderfully familiar as they stroke each other's cocks, kissing messily and trying to be quiet.

"I want to fuck you," Merlin whispers.

"Your mum might hear," Arthur pulls his lips away from Merlin's neck to murmur his reply. "The walls are way thinner here than they are at school and this bed is really creaky. Let me suck you instead."

Merlin swirls a tongue round Arthur's nipple, and squeezes his cock gently as he replies. "Well if you insist."

XOXOXOX

Merlin's greedy and wants Arthur's cock in his mouth too. So they rearrange themselves awkwardly, all knees and elbows in the narrow bed.

Arthur yelps when Merlin digs him in the stomach with a careless elbow.

"Shh." Merlin's breath is a warm caress on Arthur's sensitive balls.

And then the room is quiet for a while apart from the soft sounds of sucking and licking and heavy breathing. Merlin comes first, pausing his movements and moaning quietly around Arthur's cock. Arthur swallows around him, sucking until Merlin hisses and hitches his hips away. Arthur nuzzles his balls instead as Merlin gets back to business.

XOXOXOX

Merlin's mouth and tongue take Arthur to the edge and the musky scent of sex drives Arthur over. He bucks and shudders, clutching Merlin's thighs, his moans muffled as he buries his face in Merlin's groin. "_Fuck... Merlin... God_!"

He thrusts hard, unable to help himself, and he feels his cock hit the back of Merlin's throat as he pulses and spurts. Merlin grabs his hips to control the movement a little as Arthur bucks again, still coming.

When his movements still, Merlin pulls off, licking the tip of Arthur's cock clean before wriggling around to crush their lips together and share a salty kiss.

XOXOXOX

In the morning, Arthur hears Hunith moving around the house as she gets ready for work.

He spoons around Merlin, pulling him closer and dozes for a while. He presses a soft kiss against the sleep-warm skin of Merlin's shoulders. Merlin sighs in his sleep and shifts against Arthur, the pressure teasing Arthur's half hard cock and making it harder.

When Arthur hears the front door close and silence descends, he starts to kiss Merlin's shoulders in earnest, sliding his hands down to stroke Merlin's arse, spreading his cheeks and exploring with his fingers.

"Mmhmm... good morning," Merlin mumbles sleepily.

XOXOXOX

"Fuck me... _please!_" Merlin whines, pushing back against Arthur's slick fingers.

They haven't moved from their positions, Merlin reached for the lube in his bedside drawer when spit wasn't quite enough.

They don't often switch. Arthur loves to be filled and Merlin is happy to oblige, but when Merlin begs for Arthur's cock he can never refuse.

As Arthur pushes into the clinging heat of Merlin's hole, he strokes his bony shoulders and kisses his neck soothingly as Merlin tenses and shivers at the stretch.

When Merlin starts to rock back against him, reaching back to clutch at Arthur's hips, whimpering with need, Arthur knows that Merlin's ready.

XOXOXOX

The bed creaks in protest as Arthur jerks his hips and Merlin moans and grinds back against him.

"Oh, fuck... yes... so close..." Merlin turns his head, grabbing Arthur's hair and pulling him in for a desperate, awkward kiss.

Arthur reaches for Merlin's cock and finds it hard and wet, leaking onto the sheets. He wraps his hand around it and fucks Merlin harder, sliding his hand in time with his thrusts.

Merlin comes with a cry, the clench and pulse of his climax and the hot splash of his cum in Arthur's palm sending Arthur over the edge with him. They buck and shudder together for an endless, perfect moment.

XOXOXOX

"They needed changing anyway," Merlin chuckles as he shoves his sheets into the washing machine.

Arthur's sitting at the kitchen table munching toast and drinking tea. He watches Merlin and grins, a bubble of happiness swelling in his chest. He imagines what it would be like to live with Merlin, to enjoy this type of morning domesticity on a regular basis. He wonders whether Merlin would like that idea too.

"I'm staying for two more nights," he points out. "We'll only mess them up again."

"It's a small price to pay," Merlin comes to sit beside him and steals a piece of toast from Arthur's plate.

XOXOXOX

Arthur hates having to say goodbye to Merlin again when it's time to leave. But his half-sister, Morgana, is visiting from New York for a few days and he wants the chance to spend some time with her alone before their father gets back for the weekend.

Hunith hugs Arthur warmly as he says his farewells. "You're welcome anytime, Arthur. I hope I'll see you again soon."

"I'm sure you will," he smiles. "Thanks, Hunith."

Merlin sees him to his car and they cling to each other, kissing hard, arms squeezing tight.

Arthur watches in his rear-view mirror as Merlin waves until Arthur rounds the corner and Merlin's out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, of course there will be more. I might even have a half-arsed plan for the next chapter already.**

**I hope the people asking for Arthur to top liked this chapter, was it good for you? I'm still planning on writing an outtake for the first time it happens too.**


	8. outtake  aka smuttake

**A/N: This is the outtake that lots of you requested. Arthur's first time topping. This is set in January, a couple of months after they first get together.**

* * *

><p>They've been meaning to do this for a while.<p>

It's been over a month since Merlin started fucking Arthur on a regular basis, but the Christmas holidays separated them for three too-long weeks.

Merlin has suggested it a few times but somehow they've never got round to it until tonight. This is mainly because Arthur has turned into a total cock-whore (according to Merlin) - not that Merlin's complaining, he's pretty happy with the arrangement. But he wants to know what he's missing, so tonight he's insisted that Arthur fucks him for a change.

Arthur's keen to try it too, but he's freaking out a little.

XOXOXOX

He knows it's ridiculous, but Arthur's ashamed to admit how nervous he is.

After all - Arthur knows that Merlin likes fingers in his arse. Hell, he's the one who practically introduced Arthur to his own arsehole. It's just that something about Merlin's slender limbs and delicate features make him seem fragile next to Arthur's bulky strength. And Arthur is afraid of hurting Merlin unintentionally.

Arthur loves to be fucked, to give his body over to Merlin, to relinquish control and let Merlin take charge. But the thought of being responsible for Merlin in that way is really scary.

XOXOXOX

"Are you sure about this?" he asks, two lubed fingers sliding inside Merlin as he coaxes him open.

"Of course I'm sure," Merlin sounds impatient. "Just because I'm not a total slut for having things shoved in my arse like you are, doesn't mean I don't want to try being fucked."

Arthur huffs indignantly at the slut comment, but doesn't see any point in trying to deny it. He pushes in a third finger, making Merlin hiss. "Sorry," Arthur mutters, contrite.

"It's fine," Merlin gasps, then whines and fists his cock as Arthur twists and curls his fingers. "Oh, _fuck_, that feels good."

XOXOXOX

"_Arthur_..." Merlin whimpers, pulling on Arthur's hips and pushing against him. "Just get on with it!"

Arthur bites his lip, frowning, looking down at the blunt head of his prick, pressed against Merlin's furrowed hole. "You're so tight, I'm just trying to take it slowly."

"You're not going to break me," Merlin grumbles. "For fuck's sake, you've had three fingers in there, I think I can handle your cock."

Arthur pushes again, hesitant, stopping again when he meets resistance.

And then Merlin moves, kneeling up and pushing Arthur down onto his back, straddling him, reaching between his legs to take Arthur in a firm grip.

XOXOXOX

Arthur lies passive, watching, while Merlin lowers himself onto Arthur's cock. Merlin's face and neck are slightly flushed, eyebrows drawn together in a little frown of concentration.

Arthur is the one who gasps, the tight heat of Merlin's body taking him by surprise as Merlin slowly takes him all the way inside. Arthur's hands come up to grip Merlin's hips, the crest of the bones there fitting perfectly in his hands.

Once Merlin's fully seated on Arthur's cock he grins triumphantly. He doesn't need to say _I told you so_. It's written all over his face.

He leans down and kisses Arthur, gripping his shoulders as he starts to move.

XOXOXOX

As Merlin starts to ride him in earnest, Arthur realises that he's going to come embarrassingly quickly.

He tries to slow Merlin down, holding his thighs and gasping out an incoherent warning, but then Merlin's hand comes down and curls around his cock, tugging as he moans and moves faster. And the sight of Merlin touching himself, the wet head of his cock emerging from his fist with every stroke is enough to send Arthur abruptly over the edge.

He comes hard, his hips bucking up helplessly, forcing his cock deep into Merlin's arse as his orgasm overtakes him.

XOXOXOX

Merlin keeps moving as Arthur's cock jerks and spills into the condom.

"I'm sorry," he gasps, his voice hoarse. "I couldn't hold off..."

Merlin answers him with a moan, tugging his cock harder as he lifts himself up and slams back down on Arthur's over-sensitive prick. Arthur's still hard so he pushes up, fucking up into Merlin, wanting to help him come.

"Oh, yeah... oh, _fuck_," Merlin voice is tight and desperate and Arthur feels the deep clench and pulse around his cock as Merlin's body arches over him and his cock erupts, splashing sticky, warm strands on Arthur's chest and belly.

XOXOXOX

"So, how was it?" Arthur digs Merlin gently in the ribs a little later as they lie, side by side on the narrow bed, Merlin tucked into the crook of Arthur's arm.

"Couldn't you tell?" Merlin sounds amused. "I think it was pretty obvious that I liked it. I told you I could take it." Arthur remembers Merlin's face as he climaxed - eyes scrunched shut, jaw slack. "What about you?" Merlin's voice brings him back to the present.

"Yeah, it was good... intense. I'm sorry I came so quickly, I don't know how you manage to last."

"Because I'm brilliant," Merlin teases.

XOXOXOX

Later still, Merlin's voice pulls Arthur back from the edge of sleep. "Which do you like best?"

Arthur answers without thinking, he doesn't need to consider. "You fucking me," he replies honestly. "This way round was good too, but that's just... really amazing for me." He pulls Merlin closer, spooning behind him, nosing at the sweet-smelling hair at his nape.

Merlin yawns and snuggles back against him. "Yeah," he replies. "I love it when you come while I'm fucking you and I hardly even need to touch your cock, that's pretty cool."

Arthur presses a kiss on the warm skin of Merlin's neck. "Mmhmm," he agrees.

XOXOXOX

"I'd like to swap again occasionally," Merlin wriggles, waking Arthur up again, his neat little arse snug against Arthur's crotch. "I think you need the practice, develop a bit of staying power perhaps..."

"Fuck off," Arthur mutters sleepily. "If I recall correctly you didn't exactly last very long the first time you had your cock in _my_ arse."

Merlin chuckles. "Yeah, fair point. But I'd like to try it again sometime, it was fun."

"Okay, sure," Arthur mumbles, "can you shush now please?"

"'Night, Arthur," Merlin finally shuts up and lies still and Arthur breathes him in as they drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to sadtomato, who is the light of my life and the wind beneath my wings. She has a beautiful soul and I will always love her, sexually.  
><strong>**A/N (for realz): *snort* yeah, I left sadtomato unattended in my doc again. You think I'd have learned by now. But actually that's all true anyway.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this little smuttake. **


	9. Part 2:  chapter 3

**A/N: Lots of plot was suddenly required. WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MY PWP? But Sadtomato demanded phone sex so you can thank her for the gratuitous porn at the end of this chapter. **

**Thanks to Sadtomato and Beckybrit for pre-reading and catching typos.**

* * *

><p>Morgana tucks her bare feet underneath her as she reclines gracefully on the couch with her second gin and tonic of the evening.<p>

"So, I gather Father's convinced that this is just some teen rebellion gay-phase that you're going through?" she arches a perfect eyebrow at Arthur.

"Yeah." He looks away, picking at the label on his beer bottle.

"I hope you weren't expecting him to put up rainbow flags, darling. You know what he's like."

"Yeah." Arthur knows all too fucking well what his father's like.

"He's old-fashioned, but he'll come round eventually. He does love you, you know. Even if he's crap at showing it."

XOXOXOX

They return to the subject the next morning over breakfast.

"What's the worst he can do?" Morgana eyes Arthur over the top of her coffee cup. "He's not going to cut you off is he? He's just going to be a grumpy sod about it for while."

"I suppose." Arthur sloshes too much milk, drowning his weetabix in a white sea. "I'd just like to be able to fast forward to the part where he can let me be myself instead of what he wants me to be."

Morgana snorts. "Well, don't hold your breath." But then her voice softens and she smiles reassuringly. "He'll get there eventually."

XOXOXOX

"So what's he like anyway, this Merlin? Am I going to get to meet him eventually?"

They're lying by the pool. Arthur's basking in the sun while Morgana keeps her pale skin in the shade cast by a large umbrella.

"I hope so," Arthur grins. "And he's..." He pauses, trying to find words to sum up Merlin: _funny, clever, dirty, insatiable, amazing, mine_. "He's great. You'll like him."

"Well I'm glad you're happy, Sweetie, really. A good man's hard to find - I should know," she rolls her eyes dramatically. "Sometimes I think I'm going to stay single forever."

XOXOXOX

The rest of the summer holidays pass quickly.

Merlin and Arthur see each other as often as they can and talk on the phone every day without fail.

Merlin visits again the next time he's able to swap some shifts at the pub while Uther is working away. And he and Arthur spend the best part of two days fucking, eating or sleeping. When Merlin goes back home, Arthur can feel the ache of him in his arse for the next two days. Every twinge makes him smile.

Arthur goes back to visit Merlin and Hunith again too, and it feels wonderfully easy and familiar.

XOXOXOX

Uther is distant with Arthur.

The subject of Arthur's homosexuality and his relationship with Merlin hang unspoken between them, and it makes Arthur feel as though he can't quite breathe properly when he's in his father's presence. He longs to bring the subject up but something tells him that he needs to wait. That it needs to be Uther who breaks the uneasy silence between them.

The weekend before Arthur's due to go up to Oxford, Uther has arranged to be home and cleared his desk so they can spend some time together. Arthur hopes that they might finally reach some resolution.

XOXOXOX

It feels odd trying to do father-son things. Arthur and Uther have never been terribly good at that.

Uther's planned the weekend like a military operation, clearly not wanting there to be too much time left unfilled. Normally Arthur would protest, but at the moment he's glad to be kept busy. The activities make the tension between them less palpable by giving them something to focus on.

On Saturday they dust off the old mirror dinghy that Uther taught Arthur to sail in and launch it on the lake. This used to be one of Arthur's favourite pastimes as a child.

XOXOXOX

They order takeaway in the evening and have it delivered to the house. They stick to safe subjects while they eat - Morgana, Oxford, Arthur's rowing...

Arthur calls Merlin before bed and they talk for an hour before Arthur finally starts yawning and has to hang up.

"Good luck tomorrow," Merlin says softly.

"Thanks," Arthur sighs. "Just one more day before he goes back to work. I can handle it."

"And then we get to see each other in Oxford on Wednesday."

"Yep," Arthur smiles now. He's impatient to leave home and start this new phase of his life.

XOXOXOX

Sunday is another clear, dry day.

The plan for the day involves a long walk, stopping at a country pub for lunch, then looping back rather than retracing their steps.

The route is beautiful and Arthur enjoys the tired ache in his legs when they reach their lunchtime destination. He and Uther sit in the pub garden tucking into excellent steak and kidney pie, and Arthur feels more relaxed in his father's presence than he has done in weeks. The beer is probably helping.

As they walk back home along the river, Uther finally broaches the subject that they've been so studiously avoiding.

XOXOXOX

"So, this Merlin. He's going to Oxford too?"

"Yes," Arthur replies, focusing on the path in front of him, not looking at his father.

"And you're going to be open about the fact that you're... a couple?"

"I suppose," Arthur replies. "We've not really discussed it, but now that our families know I don't see any reason to keep it a secret."

Uther's silent for a moment. "Not everyone will be accepting you know. I'd hate to see you make life difficult for yourself unnecessarily, for a relationship that might not last. You're still very young. Situations can change."

XOXOXOX

Arthur takes a deep breath and replies as calmly as he can manage.

"It's the twenty first century, Father. Last time I checked being gay isn't a crime. And people can only use it against me if I try and keep it a secret - and I'm not prepared to hide who I am." He sticks his hands in his pocket and continues, determined. "And I know that I'm only young and that this particular relationship might not last forever. But the fact that I'm gay isn't going to change."

Uther doesn't reply and they walk in silence for a while.

XOXOXOX

When they get back to the house they put the kettle on.

Arthur makes mugs of tea for them both and they sit at the kitchen table, talking about the walk, the food in the pub, anything to fill the awkward silences that keep springing up. Arthur avoids his father's eyes, hating the tension.

"Arthur," Uther finally says. His tone makes Arthur look up, meeting his gaze, the blue eyes so similar to his own. "You're an adult now and you have a right to make your own decisions. And you wouldn't be my son if you weren't a stubborn bastard at times."

XOXOXOX

Arthur chuckles in surprise. "I guess so."

He's not denying it. It's one of the reasons that they've always clashed. They're too similar to have an easy relationship.

"I'm old-fashioned and I can't change the way I feel. But you're my son and I just want what's best for you."

Arthur holds his father's gaze. "Well, I think Merlin's best for me."

Uther nods, a curt gesture but his lips curve ever so slightly. "It's your life Arthur."

Arthur nods back, giving his father a guarded smile. He knows this is the best he's going to get for now.

XOXOXOX

"He's never going to be thrilled about it," Arthur says during his nightly phone call to Merlin. "But he's coming round."

"That's good," Merlin replies.

Arthur hears the sound of bed springs squeaking over the phone. He imagines Merlin there in his narrow bed, phone pressed to his ear as he talks to Arthur. "I miss you," he says, lying back on his own pillows.

"Me too, but it's only three sleeps till we get to see each other. And then we can spend every night together again if we want."

Arthur grins, "I definitely want. I can't fucking wait."

XOXOXOX

"Are you feeling horny?" Merlin's voice is hopeful.

"Not yet," Arthur replies. "But it can certainly be arranged." He slips his hand into his jeans to palm his already-thickening cock. "You're touching yourself already aren't you?"

"Might be," Merlin's voice is slightly breathless. "Have you got it out yet?"

"Working on it," Arthur replies. "Hang on." He puts his phone aside for a moment, slipping his jeans and t-shirt off and shoving his boxers down around his thighs, sighing with relief as he wraps his fingers around the warm silky skin of his erection. "Okay, talk dirty to me. It sounds like I have some catching up to do."

XOXOXOX

Merlin's a genius at dirty talk.

You wouldn't believe it to look at him, Arthur always thinks. But when Merlin murmurs the things he's imagining doing to Arthur, and the things that he promises to do next time they're together it makes heat curl in Arthur's belly. He always comes ridiculously quickly.

"So tell me what you're going to do to me on Wednesday night," Arthur suggests, stroking his cock slowly."

"I want to eat you out," Merlin whispers, his voice filthy. "I want to spread you open and lick you until you're begging to come."

XOXOXOX

"Fuck!" Arthur gasps, and his hand starts to move faster. Being rimmed is one of Arthur's most favourite things ever. It just so happens that Merlin's a genius at that too.

"I'm going to tease you," Merlin's voice is rough and Arthur can hear the sound of movement in the background. He imagines Merlin fisting his cock while he's talking. "I'll lick around your hole until you makes those little desperate noises and start bucking back against my tongue."

Arthur makes one of those noises right then. A drop of pre-cum slides from the tip of his cock as he feels his body flush with heat.

XOXOXOX

"I need to come," he whimpers. "How are you gonna make me come?"

"I'll keep licking... harder... putting my tongue inside you." Arthur can tell from Merlin's voice that he's close now. He squeezes his cock tight, waiting for the words that will send him over the edge. "And then when I know you're right there... I'll stroke your cock... I want to feel you coming on my tongue, pulsing around me."

"Oh, _God_... Merlin!" The heat crashes through Arthur, his cock jerking in his hand as he hears Merlin's groan of pleasure at the other end of the line.

XOXOXOX

"I got spunk on my phone," Arthur complains, wiping his chest, chin and iPhone with his discarded t-shirt. "Thank fuck I missed the bit where I plug it in."

Merlin laughs, "that would be fun to explain in the Apple shop."

"Bollocks, it's even in my hair! Okay, I need to go and shower now."

"Alright," Merlin yawns, sounding sleepy. "Talk to you tomorrow then, yeah?"

"Sure," Arthur replies.

"'Night, I love you. See you on Wednesday."

"Mmhmm, and don't forget about the rimming."

"I never forget about the rimming, Arthur."

"True," Arthur grins.

"Bye for now."

"Bye, Merlin. Love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! There will be more soonish I hope, but I think it is finally nearly finished... maybe?**


	10. Part 2: chapter 4

** A/N: Thanks to Beckybrit for pre-reading.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, I'm behind on review replies and am away for a few days but I will try and catch up soon!**

* * *

><p>"Are you all moved in then?" Merlin's voice is excited.<p>

"Moved in, but not really unpacked yet," Arthur replies, holding his phone with one hand, busy unpacking a box of stuff with the other.

"So, do you want to come over later? Or shall I come to see you?" Merlin sounds eager and it makes Arthur smile. It's been a couple of weeks since they saw each other last.

"I'll come to you, my room looks like a bomb's gone off in it."

"I'm not sure mine's much better," Merlin sounds doubtful.

"If you distract me sufficiently with your tongue, I'm sure I won't notice the mess."

XOXOXOX

Merlin acts on Arthur's suggestion, taking him apart with his tongue until Arthur's babbling incoherently, pressing his face into the pillow, and making the little embarrassing sobbing noises that he can never suppress when Merlin licks his arse.

The soft, wet, not-quite-enough pressure drives him to the edge but leaves him there, aching, wanting.

Arthur twists his fists into the sheets because he knows that if he touches himself, Merlin will stop what he's doing. Then, just when he thinks he might actually cry with pent-up frustration, Merlin curls his fingers around his cock and strokes lightly. That's all it takes.

XOXOXOX

Afterwards Merlin bends Arthur over his desk and fucks him until he comes again, striping the dark wood with white streaks as Merlin shudders behind him, gripping his hips so tightly that it hurts.

They collapse on Merlin's bed, and Arthur ends up on the wet patch. He figures it's a small price to pay.

"It's a good thing I put some music on," Merlin observes. "Otherwise everyone in my corridor would have heard you coming the second time."

"Yeah," Arthur grins, curling his fingers into Merlin's hair and kissing him. "But after two years of sneaking around it's fun to be loud."

XOXOXOX

The next few weeks are a chaotic whirl of finding their feet, making new friends, keeping up with old ones and getting into the rhythm of life in their respective colleges.

Merlin's the one constant in Arthur's life.

They don't always socialise together, each making time for new friends too but they see each other nearly every day, and sleep together most nights.

They don't hide their relationship, but they don't flaunt it either. They don't discuss it, but Merlin keeps a careful distance when they're out with new friends. Sometimes Arthur wants to touch him, to pull him close and kiss him casually. But something stops him.

XOXOXOX

One night Merlin suggests they try going to a gay club. Arthur can tell Merlin really wants to, so he agrees.

It's a strange evening, alternately exhilarating and terrifying.

The other men there are blatant. Their eyes run over Merlin and Arthur appraisingly, approvingly. Arthur sticks close to Merlin all night, staking his claim, glaring at anyone who stares for too long.

They dance wrapped around each other, kissing, grinding, working themselves up until Arthur can't wait.

He drags Merlin into a toilet cubicle and sucks him off, stripping his own cock until Merlin bucks and spills in hot salty pulses, Arthur swallows it all as he fills his fist with own cum.

XOXOXOX

The first new friend to find out that they're a couple is Gwen. She's studying classics with Merlin and they hit it off straight away.

She's a sweet girl, Arthur likes her immediately when he meets her in the pub. They're out with Percy and Leon, and a few other new friends – blokes Arthur knows from rowing and some girls from Leon's course.

Gwen sits close to Arthur and Merlin and talks to them for most of the evening. She smiles at Arthur a lot and it's obvious that she's flirting. Arthur's not sure how to handle it. He catches Merlin's eye and they exchange a knowing look.

XOXOXOX

"Sorry," Gwen flushes a little as she grins at Arthur when he comes back from the bar with a round of drinks. "I didn't realise you two were together."

Arthur shoots a look at Merlin who shrugs and smiles. "That's okay," he sits back down beside her. "Why would you?" He glances at Merlin again. "We're not exactly obvious about it."

Merlin leans in, conspiratorially. "We nearly always leave together at the end of the evening but people just don't make the leap."

Arthur looks at the soft curve of Merlin's lips and thinks how easy it would be to show everyone that Merlin belongs to him.

XOXOXOX

"Maybe we should just snog right in the middle of the pub next time we go out." Arthur's lying in Merlin's bed. Merlin's in his arms sleepy and sated.

"We could buy matching pink t-shirts with unicorns on." Merlin suggests. "And make sure we wear them on the same night. That ought to do it."

"I just don't want to have to make a big announcement or performance out of telling the other guys from rowing." Arthur sighs. "But I _do_ want people to know, I said I didn't want to hide it anymore and I meant it."

"I know," Merlin curls in closer.

XOXOXOX

The next weekend they're in The Eagle and Child with the rowing crowd and assorted hangers on. Everyone's a few beers in already and it's noisy and busy.

Valiant's a bit of a twat when he's sober and Arthur likes him even less when he's been drinking.

Valiant comes back to the table from the bar, scowling, mopping at his t-shirt with a napkin. "Fucking poofter at the bar spilled his drink on me."

Arthur bristles immediately, looking over at the slender blond boy at the bar who's still glancing anxiously in Valiant's direction. "So he's a poofter just because he spilled something? That's logical." He rolls his eyes.

XOXOXOX

"What's your problem?" Valiant sneers. "He looks like a fucking girl, wearing those stupid skinny jeans... and that emo hair."

Arthur knows he should probably drop it, but he persists. "So, you can tell someone's gay just by looking at them can you?"

Merlin's foot nudges Arthur's under the table. Arthur looks at him and raises his eyebrows in an unspoken question. Merlin nods imperceptibly.

"What about me then?" Arthur's voice rings out. "Can you tell that Merlin's been fucking me on a regular basis for two years?"

Valiant gapes like a fish.

"Yeah, I thought not." Arthur turns and grins triumphantly at Merlin.

XOXOXOX

There's a stunned silence around the table. All eyes are on Arthur.

Gwen, Leon and Percy are all smiling.

Everyone else's expressions are various shades of surprise. One or two of the girls' are tinged with disappointment.

Valiant's face is an ugly shade of red.

"About time, mate," Percy breaks the tension, reaching across to slap Arthur on the back with a meaty hand.

Merlin chuckles. "I guess we won't be needing those matching unicorn t-shirts after all." He leans over the table, curls his hand round the back of Arthur's neck and presses their lips together. When he pulls back he's flushed and smiling. Arthur smiles back.

XOXOXOX

Arthur's arm is wrapped tight around Merlin's shoulders as they get up to leave the pub at the end of the evening. Merlin's giggly and pliant, handsy from the alcohol now they're not hiding their relationship anymore. He squeezes Arthur's arse, making him jump in surprise.

"Can't wait..." Merlin mutters, his breath hot on Arthur's cheek as he leans in close. "Can't wait to be inside you."

Merlin's voice isn't really quite as quiet as he probably intended and their friends burst out laughing.

"And now we're going," Arthur grins apologetically, cheeks hot. "Come on, Merlin. 'Night everyone." He drags Merlin outside hastily before he can embarrass him further.

XOXOXOX

They tumble onto Arthur's bed fully clothed.

Merlin's at that stage of drunkenness where he's pretty much useless. He's horny but he can't get himself together to do anything useful. So Arthur takes off both of their clothes and sucks Merlin off, then brings himself off on Merlin's belly, wiping him clean afterwards and pulling the duvet over them both.

"You can fuck me in the morning," he murmurs as he gives Merlin a taste of himself, his tongue still slick with Merlin's cum.

"Yeah," Merlin nuzzles into his neck, his fingers teasing the light dusting of hair on Arthur's chest. "Yeah... I will... I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter will be the Epilogue.**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is kids. A few weeks ago I started writing some fluffy PWP because I was bored of writing angsty plot. Then (as usual) the characters ran away with me and reviewers said MORE! So, now, approx 20k words later it's finally finished. **

**I hope you enjoyed the ride, your reviews have been wonderful. Thank you all so much for reading and supporting this little flight of fancy.**

**Thanks to Beckybrit for pre-reading and Sadtomato for betaing. Both of them have recently started writing Merlin fic too, so check out their profiles for more Merlin goodness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**Five years later**

Arthur raises an eyebrow at Morgana as she grins fiendishly at him across the table. The candlelight and the red walls of the restaurant make her look exotic, even more glamorous than usual.

Uther sips his wine, oblivious to the silent conversation going on between his two children.

Merlin sits beside Arthur, a soothing presence. Spending time with Uther always makes Arthur jittery and uncomfortable, as though his skin doesn't fit right.

Arthur twists the silver ring on the third finger of his left hand, a nervous gesture. His eyes drop to Merlin's slender hands, the matching ring catching the light as he lifts his fork to his mouth.

XOXOXOX

"So how's the new job going, Merlin?" Uther asks. "It must be nice to finally have an income."

"Good thanks," Merlin replies. "It's challenging but I'm enjoying it."

Uther nods his approval. Merlin has recently qualified as a solicitor and this is apparently a career choice that's worthy of Uther's respect. "You'll be able to afford to move to a better flat soon then, or even look at buying somewhere," he suggests.

"Maybe." Merlin's non-committal.

Arthur grinds his teeth. His teacher's salary only stretched to a small flat in a decidedly shabby part of London while Merlin was still studying.

XOXOXOX

Uther enquires about Arthur's job too, polite as always. But his lack of interest is clear as usual. Morgana mercifully steers the conversation into safer waters and Arthur sags a little in relief as the spotlight is deflected.

Arthur knows that he's not lived up to any of his father's expectations. Most of the time Arthur doesn't actually give a shit. He's living his life, making his own choices and he's happy - happier than he ever believed he could be.

But Uther always manages to piss on his bonfire with his subtle barbed comments, seemingly designed to sting, but not so much that Arthur can justify causing a scene by challenging him.

XOXOXOX

It's not worth trying to explain to Uther that money and status isn't everything - because to Uther, they are.

His father can't understand that Arthur's happy with his job, teaching history in a second-rate public school and coaching the rowing team.

He might not earn a fortune, but he loves the kids he works with and he couldn't imagine ever being happy in an office job. He doesn't want to go for head of department yet, and the idea of being in the senior management team makes him a little queasy. Paperwork has never been Arthur's strong point.

XOXOXOX

It doesn't bother Arthur in the slightest that Merlin will probably be earning twice as much as him in a few years.

They've talked about the possibility of having kids eventually. And when that time comes, Arthur's happy for Merlin to be the main breadwinner for a while, so that Arthur can work part-time, or even have a break for a couple of years if needs be.

Morgana is showing no signs of ever reproducing. So Arthur's hoping that the prospect of a grandchild (albeit an Emrys-Pendragon) might smooth things over when Arthur has to explain his career break to Uther.

XOXOXOX

Merlin's hand finds Arthur's knee under the table and squeezes as Uther takes an unbearably long time finishing up his coffee at the end of the meal and fussing over the bill.

Uther insists on paying, as always, and they know better than to argue with him.

Merlin and Arthur walk to the tube. It's just a few stops down the Victoria line for them and saves forking out for a taxi.

The relief of being outside, away from Uther's oppressive presence makes Arthur feel giddy. On the platform he pulls Merlin into a tight hug, nuzzling into the warmth of his neck.

XOXOXOX

"I'm sorry my dad's such a git," he murmurs.

Merlin's hands grip his belt loops, holding him close like an anchor. He brushes his lips over Arthur's cheek. "He's not so bad. It could be a lot worse."

"You're just saying that because you're in his good books now, Mr High-flying Solicitor."

"I'm not sure that my career quite offsets any remaining issues he still has with the fact that I'm fucking his son," Merlin points out. "But it doesn't hurt that he's found something to approve of now, at least."

"I suppose," Arthur still feels morose.

XOXOXOX

They sit close on the tube and Arthur takes Merlin's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"He's like a sodding dementor," he grumbles. "He always manages to suck the happiness right out of me every time I see him."

Merlin leans in close, his breath warm on Arthur's ear as he mutters.

"Well, when we get home I'll suck the happiness back in for you, okay?"

Arthur's delighted burst of laughter makes a couple of teenage girls in front of them turn in surprise. They giggle when they see Merlin leaning in close to Arthur, kissing his cheek. Arthur just grins at them and they look away quickly.

XOXOXOX

Back at their flat they let themselves in and hurry up the shared stairwell. Arthur slaps Merlin's hands away as he tries to grope his arse while Arthur fumbles with his key in the lock.

"Just let me get the fucking door open would you? Once we're in the privacy of our flat you can have free rein with my arse."

"Fuck," Merlin only squeezes harder. "When you say it like that it sounds like the best idea ever."

"_Mer_-lin," Arthur growls, pressing back into Merlin's hands despite himself. "Not helping!"

"Oh, give me the sodding key. You have to tug the handle towards you as you turn... there!"

XOXOXOX

Five minutes later Arthur's spread out on the bed with his prick in Merlin's willing mouth, and he's feeling pretty fucking happy again. All thoughts of needing to please his father have been forgotten.

"_Fuck_... Merlin," he bucks his hips up, his cock bottoming out in Merlin's throat. Merlin just hums and sucks harder, twisting the three fingers that are deep in Arthur's arse.

Arthur grabs Merlin by the hair and pulls him off. "I want your cock," he gasps. "Now!"

"You only have to ask," Merlin smirks, removing his fingers with a squelching sound.

He pushes Arthur's legs back to his chest and enters him in one swift thrust.

XOXOXOX

It's fast and furious and perfect.

Arthur comes within minutes as Merlin slams into him relentlessly. He barely needs to touch himself, his orgasm fucked out of him by Merlin's cock, leaving him limp and covered in his own cum.

Merlin follows shortly after, stilling and twitching deliciously inside Arthur as he fills him up and then collapses onto the sticky mess between them.

"Better now?" he asks as Arthur wraps his arms around him.

"Mmhmm, magic cure," Arthur mutters, sleepy and fuck-drunk.

"My magic penis _comes_ to the rescue again," Merlin sniggers and Arthur slaps him on the arse, groaning at the bad joke.

XOXOXOX

"We can't go to sleep like this," Merlin tries to wriggle out of Arthur's grip a little later.

"Speak for y'self," Arthur protests sleepily, trying to hold onto him.

"We'll be glued together in the morning," Merlin insists, untangling himself, his spent cock slipping wetly out of Arthur.

A few minutes later Arthur hears Merlin come back into the room, he's dimly aware of a warm flannel cleaning his belly, his cock, his arse.

Then a little later, a chilly Merlin sneaks back into bed beside him, snuggling close, sapping his heat.

"Love you," Arthur rolls over, spooning around Merlin. "Ugh, your feet are cold."

"I love you too," Merlin whispers.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You can assume they go on to have a family and live happily ever after. But I have no plans to write about it ;) Uther will always be a bit of a prick but it doesn't matter, because Arthur has Merlin and they are good together.**

**I've marked this as complete but I may still add outtakes so please keep the story on alert if you want to be sure of catching them.  
>If you enjoyed this and haven't read any other my other stuff, check it out on my profile. There's more Merlin fic but also Harry Potter and Twilight there too.<strong>


End file.
